


Mine x

by niallersup17



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, Dom Louis, Falling In Love, Jealous Louis, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Sub Harry, Top Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 06:06:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1215466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niallersup17/pseuds/niallersup17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis jealous when he finds Harry kissing someone else, so he makes sure Harry regrets it...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine x

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys its my first smut so don't be too hard on me x hope ya like it ;)

Louis's POV

"What the fuck did you think you were doing?" I yelled at him through Zayn's house, not caring who heard. 

"Nothing Lou, it wasn't my fault." He pleaded, his eyes begging for forgiveness.

"You asshole, you could've stopped her if you wanted to." I shouted at him. More people started to take notice to us.

"Louis, it's okay you need to calm down." Liam tried, pushing me away from Harry.

"Back off Liam!" I yelled pushing him back away from me. I firmly gripped Harry's arm, pulling him upstairs quickly into Niall's room. I knew he had what I needed to show Harry who he belonged to. I closed the door and let go of Harry's arm. I quietly sat down on Niall's bed, disguising my thoughts by acting upset. 

"Louis, I'm really sorry. What happened was wrong and I won't let it happen again." He sat down next to me, rubbing his hand up and down my thigh as he spoke. 

"Okay." I responded simply. I glanced over at Harry who was hopelessly confused, trying to read my expression. I got up from where I was sitting and wandered over to the other side of the bed. I pulled out a small box, placing it on the bedside table. I stripped down to my boxers as I crawled back over to Harry. I sat on his lap as I pulled his shirt over his head. His hands reached for my ass, squeezing hard, causing me to whimper. I quickly moved off of him grabbing his arm, pulling him towards the wall of Niall's small room.

"Harry?" I paused waiting for him to answer.

"Yeah?" He replied nervously. I firmly held my hands against his chest and pushed him hard against the wall. He whimpered at my rough actions and I began tugging at his jeans. He pulled them off so he was left in his boxers. I pressed my hands firmly to his chest as he leaned his head back against the door. I lifted one leg up to wrap around his waist and he lifted my body up so both of my legs could tightly wrap around him. I firmly gripped his jaw with one hand, resting my other on his broad shoulders. I roughly pushed my hips against his as he quietly whimpered.

"Who do you belong to?" I asked, gripping his jaw tightly. He squirmed under my grip, quietly moaning. I dismounted from his waist so I could step down and push him against the wall more easily. I stared at his pink swollen lips, and I forced myself not to kiss him.

"You Louis." He responded quickly as he whimpered when my hips slammed against him.

"Then why were you kissing someone else?" I pressed my lips against his chest sucking hard on the skin. My teeth nipped at the sensitive skin causing a moan to escape his lips. "Answer me Harry." I pressed, as my tongue traced up his neck.

"I-it wasn't my f-fault," he stammered, trying to control his breathing. "She kissed me L-Louis." He tried. I know he enjoyed kissing whoever that slut was and it drove me insane when I watched him put his hands on her hips as he sloppily shoved his tongue into her mouth. 

"Bullshit." I breathed harshly as I traced my tongue teasingly along his bottom lip. "You can't just go around kissing other girls Harry. You're mine remember?" I whispered as my teeth pulled at his bottom lip. 

"Louis I promise, I didn't mean to, it won't happen again." He whimpered as I bit down harder.

"It's too late for that Harry. You should've stopped when you had the chance. You're going to pay for what you did now." I said as my hands pushed him hard against the wall as my lips aggressively crashed against his. He whimpered at the rough contact but continued to kiss me back. He threw his head back in pleasure as my hips ground down on him harder. My tongue took dominance over his and it pushed its way around Harry's mouth. My hands buried in his thick hair, pulling every time he bit his lip. His hands tried to reach for my hips to pull them back to his, but I grabbed them before he could. "You slut." I spat as I paced over towards the bed. I pulled a pair of hand cuffs out of the box to hold Harry's wrists together tightly, behind his back. I pushed him back onto the bed and tugged down his boxers as well as my own. I straddled him, pressing my hard dick against his, the pleasant friction causing him to moan.

"Please Louis..." He moaned desperately.

"Please what?" I said raising my voice at him. "What do you want? You whore." I moved my hands to either side of his head as I ground my hips against his.

"Touch... Touch me.... Louis please.." He begged, squirming under my rough grip on him. 

"No. You made me watch you kiss someone else, so now you pay for it." I barked at him as I dipped my head down to sink my teeth into his earlobe. I traced my tongue across his neck. My teeth grazed the sensitive skin and my lips pressed down and began sucking hard on the delicate skin below his ear. He moaned in pleasure as I lifted my lips from his skin to admire the mark I had left. "You're mine Harry." I whispered moving off of him. I motioned for him to follow me and he did as he was told. I pushed him down so he was on his knees in front of me, as I leaned against the wall behind me. "Suck it." I seethed out between my teeth, as I pushed his head forcefully to my dick. Without hesitation he took me into his mouth. His tongue lapped around my length as I felt I would come any second, even though he just began. "Harder.... Harry..." I groaned in pleasure as he sucked desperately for me. He looked up at me, innocently batting his long eye lashes. His tongue traced around me again teasingly and I buried my fingers in his hair, pulling myself back into his mouth, causing him to gag as I hit the back of his throat. He sucked harder, quickening his pace until I finally came into him. He swallowed, pleasurably licking his lips as I loosened my grip on his messy hair. I let go and he stood to his feet as he towered over me, trying to intimidate me, even though his wrists were still held behind his back. 

I pressed my hands against his chest as I pushed him back to the bed, gracelessly falling on top of him. I forcefully pressed my mouth to his as his lips parted anxiously for me to enter his mouth. My tongue fought against his as he tried to gain dominance over me. "You're mine Harry, and you do as I say." I said into his mouth as he began to back down from me, allowing me to take control. I pushed off of him mid-kiss leaving him confused and desperate for me to return. 

"Louis.." He whined my name in hopes that I would return to continue kissing him. 

I grabbed one of Harry's head bands he'd left from the last time we were here from the floor. I tied it around his head so it covered his eyes, acting as a blindfold. I quickly undid the handcuffs, tying him down to the bed posts near the head board.   
I dipped my head down to press my tongue against his erection, as he groaned, helplessly squirming under the restraints. 

"Fuck me... Lou..." He begged for me. "I-I....I need..."

"What do you need Harry?" I teased, as my teeth gently pulled at the skin near his pelvis. My mouth quickly moved back to his throbbing dick, my tongue tracing over it and slowly backing away. Harry tried to push his body up to meet my mouth, but I held his slender hips down against the mattress, as he whined at the loss of contact. 

"I n-need to c-come Louis... Please..." His voice was desperate, in need of release, he whined helplessly as I sat with my fingers tracing over his muscular torso. 

"You don't come until I say so, you slut. First I have to fuck you senseless." I smirked as I gripped his broad shoulders tightly, pressing them against the bed. I traced my fore finger over his bottom lip before dipping it into his mouth, coating it with his saliva. I pushed my finger into his hole quickly without warning. He gasped, caught off guard, his breath hitching as I pushed in a second finger. I thrusted my fingers in and out searching for his prostate. I knew I had found it when he moaned loudly, trying to move, but helplessly trapped with his restraints. I pushed another finger in as he clenched his jaw.

"Just fuck me already!" He yelled.

"You don't tell me what to do." I leaned in whispering in his ear. I reached into the box to the side of the bed, pulling out ring that I slipped over Harry's throbbing dick. 

"Louis... Please.." He begged, moaning my name loudly. I quickly lubed my dick and once again, without warning, I violently thrusted into him. He screamed and I tried to clamp my hand over his mouth to muffle his loud, desperate cries. His hands desperately tugged at the restraints which were struggling to continue to hold him still. My hands gripped his waist as I hit into his prostate repeatedly as he pleaded desperately for release. I moved my hands up to his mess of curly brown hair, tugging at it while I continued to move in and out of him at a steady pace. I thrusted into him one final time causing him to yelp in pleasure and pain. I pulled out of him as I pressed my lips to his and slid the cockring off of his dick. Even if he wanted to hold back, I knew he couldn't, and without any hesitation he came all over our chests. I quickly freed him from his restraints and I gently kissed his lips as I came down from my high. I felt Harry's chest rising and falling quickly and his heart beating uncontrollably fast against mine.

"You okay babe?" I asked, gently pressing my lips to his again, as he wrapped his arms around me. 

"Y-yeah.." He breathed heavily and his voice was shaky and weak from screaming. I lifted the fabric that had been covering his beautiful emerald eyes. As I lifted it off of his head, it revealed his wild eyes that had filled with tears in the process of what had happened tonight.

"Baby, did I hurt you?" I was concerned and suddenly felt guilty as I began worrying that I could've been too hard on him.

"No... Lou... You were perfect." He breathed, still coming down from his intense orgasm. I pressed my lips to his, moaning into his mouth.

"I love you Harry.." I moaned loudly, as I kissed him slowly and passionately. I tried to keep it slow and gentle, knowing he was exhausted and I wanted to let him know how much I loved him.

"Mm... Louis... I love you." He said quietly into my mouth as he lazily turned his head to the side. 

"You want to sleep baby?" I whispered, running my hand through his knotted hair. 

"Mm.." He quietly whimpered, pulling me over to his side, resting his chin in my neck.

"I love you babe." I whispered quietly as I fell asleep with his lips gently pressed against my neck.


End file.
